Circuitry and detectors for imaging are known in the art (J. G. Rocha et al in Proceedings of the 29th European Solid-State Circuits Conference (ESSCIRC 2003), 16-18 Sep. 2003, Estoril, Portugal, p 121-124, Thierry Taris et al in Proceedings of the 29th European Solid-State Circuits Conference (ESSCIRC 2003), 16-18 Sep. 2003, Estoril, Portugal, p 659-662, Murat Tepegoz et al in Proceedings of the 29th European Solid-State Circuits Conference (ESSCIRC 2003), 16-18 Sep. 2003, Estoril, Portugal, p 133-136, Takao Someya et al in Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences (PNAS), Jul. 6, 2004, Vol. 101, No 27, p 9966-9970). Also a method for removing motional artefacts from devices sensing parameters of the body is disclosed in US2005 0033129. An apparatus for determining pulse oximetry is disclosed in WO02 26113. A conformal pulse oximetry sensor and monitor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,008.